


last summer

by audrenes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Childhood Friends, Comic, Fancomic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Serenading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrenes/pseuds/audrenes
Summary: A Mer AU where Galo and Lio are childhood friends and bond over music.A 21 Page fancomic.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	last summer

**Author's Note:**

> Two, three, four--
> 
> (strums guitar)
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Enjoy :^)

**Author's Note:**

> \- Anyone notice what songs were featured here? No?  
> \- -> Lio is singing True Colors, originally by Cyndi Lauper, but he and Galo learned the [MYMP cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYRrXz_7g1s) together.  
> \- -> Galo is learning how to play the [MODv arrangement](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTI5E-fgY1c) of Inferno.  
> \- -> Utautai no Ballad, originally by Kazuyoshi Saito is the basis of this comic bc while I was making the script for this, I watched Lu Over the Wall and it just made a squeaky toy out of me. The song Galo composed for Lio (with the help of Lio lol) is closest to [Unchain's cover](https://open.spotify.com/track/3RXpQLCLEo1lpyXS4NKExs?si=L1XFsv57QLyEbfmvyq1B7A) of it.  
> \- Lio's design is based off of betta fish because I think that they look neat :^) Like I feel like there's a more intellectual take on what type of fish he'd be but my life right now is making Lio look as effervescent as possible, so.  
> \- If I were to continue this as a full fledged AU, here is the general trajectory of it:  
> \- -> Galo returned to his hometown to reunite with Lio but he also is there as a marine bio student and works as a lifeguard part time  
> \- -> Lio would occasionally turn human to hang out with Galo beyond the beach  
> \- -> They find out that some big company is fucking up marine life (lmao guess who's the bitch responsible for it)  
> \- -> uh oh it's the same person who sponsoring Galo's scholarship  
> \- -> There's a conflict of interest, but they both work it out  
> \- -> GueiMeis shenanigans @ Galo lol  
> \- -> AINA WOULD ALSO BE A CHILDHOOD FRIEND, she and Varys are roommates or became friends  
> \- -> Lucia and Remi tag along with Galo bc they're working together for the marine bio project  
> \- -> Ignis hosts Lucia, Remi, and Galo  
> \- -> YES OF COURSE LIO COMES OVER AND USES THE BATHTUB. WHAT KIND OF MER AU WOULD THIS BE IF THAT WEREN'T TO HAPPEN.  
> \- -> Galo and Lio fall in love 🤯 Yeah, you heard me (points at last few pages) that's ONLY pining, bay bee!!!!!!!!!


End file.
